Au péril de nos vies
by DinieKells
Summary: Alors qu'Emma est en route pour avouer ses sentiments à Regina, rien ne se passera comme prévus. Au péril de sa vie..


**Bonjour! Alors voilà, juste une mini fic que j'avais en tête avec mes idées dérangés, et que j'ai voulue écrire. C'est pas très glorieux mais ça me trotait dans la tête. Donc voilà, pardonnez moi d'avance et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour donner vos avis. :) A bientôt!****Et oh, Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais viennent tout droit des producteurs de Once Upon a Time, blablabla.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Alors que dans le silence le plus total, je me contentais d'avancer le long d'une sinueuse et longue allée. Celle de Regina Mills. Je me devais de lui avouer mes sentiments. Et si.. et si... Toutes les hypothèses les plus farfelus faisaient des vas et viens incessant dans ma tête. Tellement perdue entre le vrai et le faux que je ne savais même plus si au final, cette Regina, existait vraiment. Si la façon dont elle me regardait, lorsque j'entrais dans mon bureau et qu'elle était assise, les jambes croisés sur ce dernier, à m'attendre pour me rendre la vie plus dur que la veille existait également.. si la façon qu'elle avait de me déshabiller du regard était encore le fruit de mon imagination récurrente ou si elle éprouvait vraiment un désir quelconque envers moi. Si j'étais folle de croire que quelque chose autre que la haine ou l'amour de notre fils puisse nous réunir. Si j'étais naïve de penser qu'un jour, Regina Mills, pourrait m'aimer, au moins autant que je l'aime. J'en ai bien parler à Archie une fois, de ces sentiments là, de mon attirance irrémédiable pour le Maire. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'étais absolument pas surpris, ni méprisable. Il m'a même dit que "La Sauveuse et la méchante Reine" pourrait être le nom d'un autre conte de fée merveilleux au Happy end, que tous les parents raconteraient à leurs enfants avant de se coucher pour leurs redonner espoir. Non mais sérieusement ? Emma Swan et Regina Mills.. Je suis la seule à trouver ça dénuée de sens? Je suis loin de ressembler à Graham, ou d'être ce fameux Daniel.. Non, je suis une femme.. une femme blonde.. Je n'ai pas tout leurs.. atouts. Mais puisque je suis là, maintenant, je ne vais pas reculer. Tant pis si je me prends le plus gros râteau de toute la décennie, tant pis même si elle me tue, de peur que je devienne un pot de colle pour sa royauté. Tant pis si elle me rejette, qu'elle me dénigre et qu'elle ne prête même pas attention à mes mots. Tant pis après tout... Je trouverais que ça fait moins mal de souffrir d'un refus, plutôt que de souffrir de n'avoir jamais tenté le coup. Parce qu'en fait l'amour c'est ça, c'est vouloir tout vivre avec la personne, en ayant toujours peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Parce que ça oui, j'ai peur, peur qu'un jour, je la croise au bras d'un étalon... Qu'elle ai le sourire avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Qu'elle passe ses nuits avec lui... C'est claire et net, il faut que je sois fixée, que je tente ma chance.

Voilà, je suis devant la porte, devant la sienne. C'est peut être la dernière fois que j'oserais venir ici.. J'inspire profondément, j'expire, ferme les yeux et frappe. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression de mourir. Oh mon dieu, c'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai autant stressée? Je crois que c'est quand deux policiers m'ont emmenés directement à la case "Prison" à Boston.. Ou non, quand un gamin de 10 ans a frapper à ma porte. Ou alors... Pas le temps de réfléchir que je vois la porte se clancher et s'ouvrir, sur une Regina vêtue d'une légère nuisette grise, toujours aussi parfaitement coiffée, et même encore maquillé. Sa nuisette dévoilant les parfaits contours de ses formes. On aurait dit qu'elle m'attendait. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas m'attarder sur son corps, dont j'ai l'impression de l'entendre m'appeler. Je remonte mon regard à ses yeux et lui souris timidement. Elle était tellement radieuse.

_"Miss Swan? Que me vaut votre visite à une heure si tardive?_

_- Je.. Je voulais vous parler, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, si vous me laissez parler.._

_- Si ça a à voir avec Henry, je crois que je me passerais d'écouter vos.._

_- NON! Ca ne concerne pas Henry. Juste nous. Vous et toi._

_- Nous? Et depuis quand il y a un "nous", sans que cela ne concerne Henry?_

_- Depuis que vous débarquez à mon bureau dans une posture plus que charnel, que vous ouvrez la porte en petite tenue, que vous me regarder de haut en bas en vous mordillant la lèvre, sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Depuis que vous jouez avec moi sans vous demander ce que je ressens. Maintenant vous allez me laisser entrer et vous allez m'écouter!_

Je force alors le passage et entre dans l'immense demeure. Laissant alors une Regina sans voix sur le pas de la porte. Je me précipite au salon et m'assoie sur le canapé de cuir. Regina me rejoignant après avoir assimiler ce que j'avais dit.

_" Bien.. donc... Dois-je comprendre que vous... attendez quelque chose de moi?_

_- Non.. bien sur que non.. Idioties... Je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous. Mais pour moi, ça a engendrer bien plus.. Je.. je crois que j'ai de réels sentiments pour vous. Bien que ce soit la première fois que j'éprouve de l'attirance pour une femme. Mais je n'attends rien, je vous connais... Et je tenais simplement à ce que vous le sachiez en retour._

Je me lève ensuite pour me retrouver face à Regina. Je pose doucement une main sur sa joue en la fixant et murmure. _"Ne jouez plus avec moi, Regina, s'il vous plaît... Si je ne vous fait aucun effet, cessez de me rendre folle... Cessez de me faire perdre la tête... d'être dans mes rêves chaque nuit, de me hanter.. de..."_ Avant que je n'ai pu terminer ma phrase, je sens son bras serrer mon poignet, son autre main se poser sur ma hanche, et Regina me fixer avec un regard noir, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Pas le regard qui disait_ "je vais vous tuer"_, mais l'autre, celui avec lequel tu ne peux pas deviner à quoi elle pense. Je la sens me pousser jusque sur le canapé. Me fixant toujours, elle me jette dessus avec rage. J'écarquille les yeux. Ca y est. C'est la fin. Je fronçe les sourcils en la voyant s'allonger sur moi, toujours en me fixant, sans rien dire. Je l'imite en ne rompant pas le silence et la laisse me déshabiller, bien qu'un peu déstabiliser. Je me retrouve en sous vêtements sous elle. Elle embrasse mon cou, ma nuque, descend le long de ma clavicule en faisant des baisers de plus en plus appuyés. Sentant quelques mordillements. Ses gestes ne sont pas tendres, ils sont sauvages, un peu bestial, mais tellement bon. Je la sent descendre encore, elle arrive sur ma poitrine. Degraffe mon soutient gorge et continue de me dévorer pendant que je lâche de tendres soupires. Mes mains dans ses cheveux à tirer sur les mèches brunes lorsque le plaisir montait plus rapidement. Elle descend les élastiques de mon dernier dessous et me regarde avec un leger sourire sadique. Elle commence à jouer dessus avec ses doigts, me regardant perdre pied peu à peu. Cette femme est folle. Elle veut et garde le contrôle même pendant l'amour. Oh god... Je sens deux de ses doigts s'ancrer en moi. Je gémis doucement, sans lui donner non plus trop de satisfaction. Elle continue.. un troisième... elle accèllere, elle s'ancre un peu plus en moi. Elle bouge contre moi, fais des vas et vients plus rapide, plus profond, plus intense. Jusqu'à me faire jouir. Se retirant ensuite en se délectant de ses doigts, dont elle s'offre le plaisir de passé sa propre langue dessus. Je la regarde toujours, me mordillant à mon tour la lèvre avant d'agir comme elle, me redressant en la faisant basculer contre le cuir du canapé, me mettant sur elle en commençant à passé mes mains sous sa nuisette avant que je ne sente ses mains à elle me rattraper pour me repousser.

_"Non Miss Swan! Je voulais vous offrir ce cadeau... vous vouliez ça de moi. Mais moi je ne veux rien de vous. Ni vos mains sur mon corps, ni vos lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne veux pas que vous me salissiez.. Je ne veux pas de vous dans ma vie, ni dans mon lit. Vous avez eu ce que vous désiriez. Maintenant, cessez de prendre mes attentions pour des avances et grandissez avant que la prochaine fois, ne devienne la dernière de votre vie. Maintenant sortez, je vous prie. Et cessez de croire que j'accorderais une autre attention à vous et votre misérable sort. Dites vous bien que vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez. Vous voulez voler mon fils? Soit. Je vais vous dérober chacune de ses petites parcelles de bonté en vous, jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez aussi misérable que le malheur qui s'accable sur votre tête. Voyez le mal que ça fait quand on vous arrache la personne à qui vous tenez le plus... Voyez comme ça fait un mal de chien..."_

Je reste bouché bée devant son discours. Je sens mon coeur se déchirer, les larmes montés jusqu'à mes yeux. Jamais auparavent, on ne m'a fait aussi mal. Ok.. Regina Mills m'a briser. Elle vient de m'anéantir. C'est comme ça... comme ça qu'est cette femme que je croyais si fragile? Cette sorcière qui préfère briser les gens par des mots. Mais merde, elle aurait pu me tuer, ça m'aurait fait moins mal. Je fais quoi moi maintenant? Je reste plantée là? Devant elle? A attendre qu'elle me chasse. Non, je vais pas me réduire en miette devant elle. Je la laisserais pas m'enlever le peu de fierté qu'il me reste. Je me précipite vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je cours jusqu'à l'allée principal et m'arrête ensuite une fois que je suis hors de son champ de vision. Je marche le long la grande route, de longues minutes, ressassant sans cesses ses mots dans ma tête. Comment en 5 minutes, elle a pu me faire autant de bien, et ensuite autant de mal. Un ascenseur émotionnel. Voilà ce qu'elle est, une simple manipulatrice. Elle force les gens à tomber amoureux d'elle, et elle les détruit quand ils s'affaiblissent en avouant leurs sentiments. Ensuite elle abuse de ses pauvres gens pour assouvir ses pulsions de femmes célibataires et s'en délecte ensuite en les anéantissant. Pour les pousser à quoi? Au suicide? Non. Emma Swan ne fera jamais ça pour quelqu'un. Je suis bien plus forte que ça. Qu'est ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir à Regina? Que je continue d'être à ses basques? Pour qu'ensuite elle puisse me tuer? Et avoir la garde totale d'Henry? Ca oui, elle adorerait. Mais je ne vais pas lui offrir ça. Je continue de marcher, arrivant au frontières de la ville. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas les franchir comme tout le monde, et perdre la mémoire. Oublier Regina, la magie, et toutes leurs conneries. Je sais, j'oublierais Henry, mes parents... Mais après tout, j'étais plus heureuse seule non? Sans devoir combattre de dragons ou de Cora, sans me battre pour avoir la garde d'un gamin qui veut ses mamans réunis. Et sans devoir subir le mépris et les représailles de sa mère adoptive. De la femme que j'aime en l'occurrence. Je reste debout, au milieu de la route, fixant l'horizon en réfléchissant. Dans mes pensés. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un objet duquel tout le monde se sert pour vivre heureux. La sauveuse de quoi? Du peuple, de la ville, de leur royaume? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas ma vie... Je ne veux pas de cette vie là.. Encore une bonne heure plongés dans mes pensés, sans remarquer la ville se plonger dans l'obscurité. Sans entendre le moteur d'une voiture roulant à pleine puissance, celle ci n'apercevant pas mon corps au milieu de la route. Ou ne l'apercevant que trop tard. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je ne suis déjà plus là. Je sens mon corps s'envoler, quitter l'asphalte, quitter mon propre corps. Je me sens bien. Je n'ai plus de douleur. Mais j'ignore où je suis. Tout est devenu si blanc. Tout est devenu pure. J'entends des gens crier, une voix de femme. La voix de ma mère, je l'entends hurler mon nom alors que j'entends les "bip", de ces fameux appareils à l'hôpital. Des petits bips réguliers. Je marche, dans un couloir tout blanc, sursautant à chaque cris de ma mère. Ou suis-je? J'entends mon père qui la retient, qui essaye de la retenir. Les bips se font de plus en plus longs. Elle hurle, elle pleure, je sens comme elle souffre. Comme je la fais souffrir. Mais maman, je ne peux pas revenir.. Si tu m'entendais, je te dirais d'être forte... que tu t'en remettras. Après tout, on ne se connait pas réellement. Tu ne savais pas à quel point moi je souffrais. T'étais trop heureuse d'avoir retrouver une famille. Ta famille. Celle que tu as construit. Mais moi, maman, t'as pensé à ce que je voulais? Ca non, j'aurais jamais l'occasion de te le dire. Quelqu'un vient de m'ôter la vie, et je me sens partir bien plus loin qu'ici. Un bip plus régulier. Un bip qui ne s'arrête pas et les larmes de ma mère qui se met à crier plus fortement. Alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, une mère essaye de réconforter son fils qui vient de perdre sa mère biologique. Elle aurait du être heureuse cette femme non? Contente d'avoir perdu sa rivale? Mais au lieu de ça, des larmes aussi fortes que celles de son fils coulent sur ses joues. Elle qui se refusait de connaître l'amour à nouveau, de se donner à une personne aussi facilement que comme Emma Swan lui a demandé. Ca non... Mais pourtant, Regina l'aimait. Elle aimait Emma Swan. Et ne pouvait que se sentir coupable de son destin tragique. Encore une fois, elle avait tellement aimé, qu'elle avait détruit. Encore une fois, elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait mal agis, ça elle le savait. Mais la méchante reine et elle ne faisait qu'un dans ses moments de faiblesse. Elle le savait ce serait un nouveau déclencheur. Elle était bien revenue. Bel et bien là. La méchante reine souffrirait. Et ferait souffrir. C'est tout ce qui lui restait. Et son fils? Son fils pleure encore. Mais jamais elle ne pourra lui dire que c'est sa faute si sa mère est morte. Alors pour compenser, elle souffrirait. Comme elle a toujours fait. Et peut être qu'un jour, quelque part, elle la retrouverait son Emma. Et qu'elle pourra assumer pleinement le fait de l'aimer. Un jour, mais en attendait, on le sait tous, la vie ne finit jamais comme dans les contes. Elles ne se marièrent pas, n'eurent pas d'enfants et ne vécurent pas heureuses pendant le restant de leurs vies. Mais meurtries, à jamais.

_**The End.**_

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
